To Define
by a1y-puff
Summary: Even Tezuka has his wonders. one of them is Fuji Shuusuke. Freindship TezuFuji imply all you want tho . oneshot.


**Title: **To Define

**Author: **a1y-puff

**Fandom: **Prince of Tennis

**Characters: **friendshipTezuka/Fuji, (yes, _friendship _only)

**Prompt: **#26. Smirk.

**Genre:** general/friendship

**Word Count: **1057

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **Even Tezuka _has_ his wonders. One of them is Fuji Shuusuke.

**Warnings: **randomness alert! Tezuka's mind is drifting around

**Disclaimer: **PoT belongs to Konomi-sensei. Tezuka and Fuji belong to each other. Prompt belongs to "50scenes". Only the plot is mine xp

**A/N: **Well, the idea kept poking me when I was going to sleep and it wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote it down, on papers. I just typed it down XD

Anyway, I kinda bored of writing them in romantic setting so yeah, it's gen this time –nods- (tho I think you can always imply XD)

* * *

TO DEFINE

* * *

Sometimes, Tezuka would wonder what exactly Fuji is to him. As uncaring to _such things_ as he may seem, Tezuka does think about these kinds of things at his idle times—when he doesn't think about tennis, of his responsibilities as the team's captain, and when he's done with his homework, that is. And as mature as he may seem, he _is_ a fourteen years old that still has wonders about things around him.

And one of his wonders is Fuji Shuusuke.

To say that Fuji is his 'teammate', well… it is the bloody fact he needs not to say, as everyone can see that. Yet to say Fuji is a 'friend' is only half-true, for he knows that Fuji is obviously more than a mere friend.

A 'close friend' perhaps? Well, literally yes, since Fuji almost always stands next to him whenever possible, within an arm reach. But then again, only _almost_ always. But no, that's not the right definition, Tezuka thinks. He needs more than 'literally' to define Fuji.

Then, how about a 'good friend'? But Tezuka decides that Fuji is not really a good friend. The honey-brown haired boy seems to be so fond of teasing the hell out of him and giving him headaches; inside or outside practice time. So Tezuka does not find the term 'good friend' suits Fuji. Well, at least according to his own dictionary.

Tezuka then thinks about 'rival', but while it's true that both of them are said to be the two strongest players on the team, and how he actually thinks of the other boy as his ultimate rival, the feelings don't seem to be mutual. Fuji never makes the effort to outplay him. The blue eyed boy seems to be fond of being number two. While Tezuka outshines the others, Fuji chooses to stay at the background as if being his shadow. He sometimes envies the rivalry between Momoshiro and Kaidoh; how they always try to outstrip each other. Tezuka is quite sure that he won't be really surprised should Fuji beat him in a game, has the other boy ever being serious. It's just that Fuji is never being serious.

The word 'partner' then teases his mind, but he immediately shakes it off. Partners in what? They don't even play doubles together. No matter how good Fuji is, Tezuka doubts they will make a good doubles team considering his ability in playing doubles is about the same level as Echizen's. Well, there is a reason why Fuji is called the 'Prodigy', while no matter how great Tezuka is at tennis, he is not labeled as one.

Tezuka then remembers people have labeled Fuji as his 'best friend', but somehow he feels that the term still doesn't suit Fuji. A best friend is, according to Tezuka's own interpretation, someone whom you can share your problems, your happiness and any other moments of your life with. Simply said: someone whom you are comfortable to tell your stories to. He does that with Oishi. Another part of being a best friend is to always be there when you need them. Oishi fulfill these two criteria which is why Tezuka can call him his best friend. And while Fuji is undeniably _'always being there'_ in times of his needs, he doesn't match the 'tell-your-stories-to' criteria.

It's not that Tezuka doesn't want to talk about things to Fuji. It's simply because he doesn't need to, because somehow, Fuji always understands him really well, even without him having to tell every details. It is like with only one or two words flow out of his lips, Fuji has already catch the whole sentence, if not the whole paragraph. Sometimes, he wonders if it has anything to do with Fuji being the prodigy. But then again, Tezuka himself is no prodigy, but he understands Fuji just as well as the other boy understands him. This unspoken understanding is obviously different from what he has with Osihi, which makes him think that Fuji ought to be in a different category than Oishi.

His train of thought is cut off by the ringing of his cellphone. And somehow, he knows who is calling even without looking to his cellphone's display.

"Fuji," he greets.

"Tezuka," Fuji greets back in an all-too-cheerful tone Tezuka has come to know too well and so he sighs before standing up from his bed.

"I'll open the door now," he says to his cellphone before he hangs up.

Really, Fuji just likes to show up in front of his house without any notification first. It's almost like the lithe boy just knows when Tezuka is home and is not busy with things. Descending the stairs, Tezuka idly wonders _how_ they came to understand each other too well like this. But well, they have always been subtle after all.

When he opens the door, that smiling face is already there, almost beaming in excitement. He must have something up his sleeves, Tezuka muses.

"You should've called first," Tezuka is half-warns him.

"I just called you, didn't I?" Fuji replies playfully, deliberately not catching the 'before-you-arrived-here' that Tezuka left unsaid.

Tezuka sighs. He knows that the other boy actually got the unsaid words, but he also knows that Fuji likes to play dumb just to annoy him.

"Don't frown, Tezuka. You look old enough even without frowning," Fuji teases him yet again.

Tezuka is partly annoyed yet he is also amused at the realization. Tezuka knows how people tend to see him: the stern and cold person that is far more mature than his actual age. He also knows that sometimes, even Oishi also looks at him that way. Fuji's habit of teasing the hell out of him, the 'Tezuka Kunimitsu' makes him thinks that Fuji is actually comfortable enough with him and that the other boy feels no distance between them.

Tezuka smirks, "and you look feminine enough even without that too-sweet smile of yours," he retorts.

And as Tezuka receives that smiling glare of Fuji, he feels like _he_ is also comfortable enough with Fuji to actually make such retort.

As he leads Fuji upstairs to his room, Tezuka idly thinks that has the word _'soulmate'_ does not apply to romantic circumstances, he could have used the term since he finds it the closest expression to define what Fuji is to him.

**-NeverEnding-**

* * *

**A/N: **Well,I wanted to write Tezuka as a fourteen-years-old. I wonder if I did it right XD;;

And, err… yes, I know it was really random but feedbacks would still be loved :)

P.S: People start to poke me to update TSM, so yeah, I'm working on chapter 4 now. I hope I can update it within this month. Please be patience and wait a little longer ne –bows-.


End file.
